It's Fate!
by Nina . Nofey
Summary: Semua yang terjadi, It's Fate! #Chapter 1: Pertemuan tak terduga yang membuat Sakura marah. Warning: OOC, OOT, typo and misstypo, abal, jelek, garing, jayus, aneh. First fict in Fandom Naruto and first fic in FFN! RnR please... please!


**A/N: Salam kenal! Saya author baru di fandom Naruto maupun di FFN! Jadi, jika ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumi yaaaaaa. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Fate! c/ Nina Takushin~**

**Pair: **SasuSaku

**Disclaimer: **Naruto bukan punya saya dan punya Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_! Jika Naruto punya saya, semua orang pasti akan ngejar-ngejar saya! *_headbang_*

**Warning: **Pokoknya semuanya yang jelek! Yang pasti, disini OOC, OOT, banyak typo, aneh, garing, abal, jayus, jelek, bahasa campur aduk dan nggak baku, judul nggak cocok(ada yang punya saran?), de el el!**  
><strong>

**Enjoy It! Don't Like? Then Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>#Chapter One: <strong>The Meeting Of SasuSaku!**#  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berumur empat belas tahun tengah berjalan dengan lunglai di sebuah jalan raya yang ramai. Sesekali ia berdecak dan mendesah kesal. Dari raut wajahnya, bisa ditebak kalau ia sedang tidak bersemangat. Tasnya yang ia jinjing dengan lemas dan selalu bergesekkan dengan tanah, sesekali hampir jatuh karena terlepas dari tangannya. Bahkan, ia tidak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang tengah berwarna hijau ketika menyeberang jalan raya besar. Berbahaya, bukan? Gadis berambut merah muda dan berwarna iris <em>Emerald<em> itu terlihat seperti tidur sambil berjalan karena tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Hei, nak! Kalau menyeberang lihat jalan! Jangan melamun!" teriak seorang pengendara mobil yang hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki di _trotoar_ akibat gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak menghiraukan kata-kata pengendara mobil dan terus berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat sambil melamun. _Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi. Aku tidak ingin terus berada di dunia ini. Jika aku terus berada di dunia ini, maka aku akan terus tersakiti. Aku tidak mau lagi itu semua terjadi. Aku juga tidak mau menjadi batu kerikil di antara mereka..._

"Sakura! Hei Sakura! Apa itu kamu?"

Gadis berambut merah muda yang masih melamun, membalikkan badannya ketika namanya dipanggil seseorang. Tentu saja dengan tidak bersemangat dan tidak _ikhlas_ ia membalikkan badan. Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _blond _yang irisnya berwarna Biru laut, dengan gaya ikatan _ponytails_ di belakang; melambai-lambai penuh semangat kepada si gadis berambut merah muda―Sakura, sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura membalas lambaiannya dengan tersenyum _kecut_. Gadis berambut _blond_ itu adalah sahabat Sakura dari Taman Kanak-kanak.

Setelah melihat Sakura membalas lambaian tangannya ditambah senyuman kecut, si gadis berambut _blond_ itu lantas berlari menghapiri Sakura. Setiap langkah kaki yang ia lakukan menghasilkan suara keras. Wajahnya tampak kesal dan tidak senang ketika Sakura membalas senyuman manisnya itu dengan senyuman _kecut_.

"Sakura! Apa-apaan kamu ini! Aku sudah tersenyum manis penuh kesenangan padamu, kenapa kamu membalas senyumanku itu dengan senyuman _kecut_ yang menyebalkan? Aku tidak suka! Jika kau tersenyum _kecut_ lagi padaku, akan kuhabisi kau!" umpat gadis berambut _blond_ itu dengan _blak-blakan_.

"Ino, aku sedang tidak bersemangat. Jadi, lebih baik jangan ganggu aku. Aku ingin sendiri dan merenung sekarang. Ada masalah yang harus kupikirkan dan kuselesaikan pulang sekolah ini," jawab Sakura dengan lesu. Gadis berambut _blond_―Ino, hanya bisa mengedipkan mata tanda bahwa ia bingung dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Hmm, masalah apa Sakura?" tanya Ino. Ia penasaran dengan masalah yang sedang dialami sahabatnya―Sakura.

"Kau pasti tahu, Ino. Bukankah aku pernah menceritakannya padamu? Itu lho, yang pernah kuceritakan di 'Warung Mie Ramen Pak Kakashi'," jawab Sakura menjelaskan. Ia memberikan _clue_ kepada agar Ino mengetahui masalah yang sedang menimpanya sekarang. Sakura menunggu jawaban dari Ino dengan sabar. Sementara itu...

Dengan menopang dagu, Ino mulai mengingat-mengingat sesuatu. Di kepalanya sudah berputar-putar beberapa jawaban yang masih ia timbang. Setelah dirasa benar, Ino langsung tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat, tentunya. Jika Ino tidak bersemangat, maka dunia akan kiamat.

"Ah! 'Itu' ya! Iya, aku tahu kok! Apa itu benar-benar terjadi?" kata Ino bangga karena bisa mengetahui dan menjawab masalah Sakura dari _clue_ yang diberitahu Sakura. Ia membusungkan dada dan tersenyum hebat―sombong. _Aku memang pintar bisa mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura di Warung Mie Ramen Pak Kakashi itu!_

"Iya, seminggu lagi 'itu' akan diadakan. Jadi, aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah dan harus ke sana. Jika ada guru yang bertanya, bilang saja ada urusan keluarga, OK?" pinta Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia memohon-mohon pada Ino agar tidak ada yang mengetahui 'itu' yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Ino berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang permohonan Sakura itu.

"Iya deh, terserah kamu. Tapi aku enggak mau tanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi. Jika sesuatu terjadi, kau harus bereskan sendiri," jawab Ino sambil mengehembuskan napas panjang.

Sakura senang mendengar jawaban Ino itu. Ia jingkrak-jingkak penuh semangat. Yang tadinya tidak bersemangat, kini bersemangat setelah mendapat bantuan dari Ino untuk menyembunyikan masalah 'itu' dari orang lain. _Ino memang baik! Walaupun ia berkata kalau sesuatu terjadi aku harus bereskan sendiri, aku yakin Ino pasti akan membantuku di saat sesuatu terjadi!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ino PoV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura memang memintaku menyembunyikan 'itu' yang sedang melandanya. Aku kasihan 'itu' akan terjadi seminggu lagi. Kenapa sih 'itu' harus terjadi? Apa 'itu' harus terjadi pada Sakura―temanku yang malang? Ah, jika bisa aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantunya menghadapi masalah 'itu'. Aku akan berusaha menghibur dan menjaganya setelah 'itu' terjadi. Aku... harus menjaga Sakura. Karena dulu Sakura pernah menyelamatkan aku, maka aku harus balas budi padanya. Aku merasa tidak tenang jika aku punya hutang yang harus dibalas untuk orang lain. Maka, secepatnya aku akan balas budi dengan gaya <em>cool<em> sehingga Sakura akan tertawa melihatku. Aku ini... baik ya? Tehehe...

"Ayah, Ibu," panggilku ketika masuk ke rumah dan melepas sepatu. Karena tidak ada jawaban yang kudengar, aku berlari dengan riang dan penasaran ke dalam rumah untuk mencari Ayah dan Ibuku di setiap sudut rumahku. _Kemana mereka? Apa mereka pergi? Ah, tidak. Jika mereka pergi ke suatu tempat, mereka pasti akan memberitahu aku._

Dengan perasaan kesal bercampur sedih, aku masuk ke kamarku dan ganti baju. Aku masih heran, _kemana perginya Ayah dan Ibu? Apa kutelefon saja ya. Ah, tapi kalau kutelepon aku takut mengganggu mereka. _Untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan kesedihanku, aku menonton Televisi supaya aku tidak kesepian di rumah. Aku menggonta-ganti _channel_, tak ada _channel_ yang bagus untuk dilihat.

Akhirnya aku mematikan Televisi. Dengan guling-guling di atas sofa, aku sesekali tertawa kecil dan _cengar-cengir_ sendiri mengingat adik sepupu yang sangat kusayangi. Ya, adik sepupu laki-lakiku. Dulu waktu Sekolah Dasar, aku sering bermain dengannya. Dia anak yang lucu dan mengasyikkan. Pokoknya, asyik diajak bermain. Adik sepupuku itu selalu _ngoceh_ dan _cerewet_ stadium lima. Walaupun sering usil dan sering mengerjaiku, aku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri. Jika aku punya adik kandung, aku ingin adik yang seperti adik sepupuku itu.

Namun sejak SMP, dia beserta orang tuanya―Paman dan Bibiku, harus pindah ke luar kota. Kalau saja adik sepupuku itu masih tinggal di _Hokkaido_, aku pasti akan selalu bermain dengannya. Paman yang merupakan adik dari Ibuku, saat itu tiba-tiba saja mendapat tugas di luar kota. Maka mau tidak mau, adik sepupu laki-lakiku harus ikut ke luar kota. _Ah, aku kangen bermain dengannya. Kapan ya ia akan ke sini? Sudah dua tahun dia tidak main ke sini..._

Aku meraih HPku yang kuletakkan di meja yang ada di depan sofa. Kutatap layar HPku dengan serius. Karena bosan memandangi layar HPku, aku masuk ke menu Aplikasi dan bermain _game. Apa aku meminta Sakura menemani aku di sini, ya? Ah, tapi dia sedang mengalami masalah 'itu'. Aku tidak boleh mengganggu dan menambah beban pikirannya._

Aku terus berguling-guling di atas sofa sambil bermain _game_. Sesaat aku berhenti berguling. Namun kembali berguling-guling dengan aneh karena tidak ada kerjaan. _PR, sudah kukerjakan. Rumah, sudah rapi. Apa yang harus kukerjakan supaya tak bosan? Ah, aku benci jika dilanda kebosanan seperti ini! Adakah yang bisa kukerjakan agar aku tidak bosan!_

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya karena enggak punya kerjaan, aku berniat main ke rumah Sakura. Yah, mungkin di rumah Sakura aku akan melihat 'sesuatu' yang sangat mengganggu Sakura―maupun aku. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin pergi ke rumah Sakura<em>. <em>Tapi karena aku kesepian di rumah, terpaksa aku ke rumah Sakura.

Aku memakai sepatu _boots_ku dan bersiap-siap pergi. Namun, saat aku mengunci pintu dan berbalik, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di hadapanku. Jika kutebak, laki-laki itu kurang lebih seumuran denganku. _Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi... dimana? Ah, aku lupa..._

"Halo, kakak sepupu. Lama tidak berjumpa. Sudah sekitar dua tahun kita tidak bertemu, haha," kata laki-laki itu membuka pembicaraan sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku membelalakkan mataku―terdiam menatap tajam laki-laki itu. Kemudian aku menempelkan punggunggku pada pintu rumah yang telah kukunci.

"K-kau..." kataku gemetaran dan masih membelalakkan mata―tidak percaya pada siapa yang berdiri di hadapanku sekarang.

"Iya. Ini aku, adik sepupu laki-laki manis yang selalu kau sayang. Apa kabarmu, kakak sepupu?" jawab laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapanku―adik sepupu laki-laki yang dari dulu selalu kutunggu―sambil tersenyum lebar dengan manisnya. _A-apa? Kenapa dia kembali lagi ke sini?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura PoV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku telah sampai di rumah setelah tadi Ino menghiburku sebentar. Aku tidak ingin mendengar soal 'itu' yang akan terjadi seminggu lagi. Aku tidak mau pikiranku terus-terusan dipenuhi masalah 'itu'. Sebagai seorang anak yang ingin bahagia, mana mungkin akan senang jika 'itu' akan terjadi. <em>Ah, aku bingung. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan supaya 'itu' tidak benar-benar terjadi?<em>

_Ino sedang apa ya? Apa lebih baik aku ke rumahnya saja dan menginap di sana? Hmm, tapi apa Ino memperbolehkan aku menginap? Ah, daripada bingung, aku tanya langsung saja._ Akhirnya karena tidak ada pilihan lain, aku mengambil HP di tasku. Kemudian aku membuka Kontak dan mencari nama Ino. Setelah ketemu, aku langsung meneleponnya. Berharap Ino mau menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat..._  
><em>

"_Loha, Ino di sini. Ada apa meneleponku, Sakura? Apa sesuatu terjadi dan kamu ingin curhat di rumahku? Maaf saja ya Sakura, aku sedang tidak di rumah sekarang,_" jawab Ino di HPku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar nada suara Ino yang terlihat aneh.

"Eh, iya aku mau berkata sesuatu padamu. Memangnya, kamu sedang kemana, Ino? Apa ada keperluan penting di luar rumah?" tanyaku penasaran.

"_Bukan keperluan penting sih. Hanya belanja mingguan. Aku kemarin belum sempat ke Supermarket karena ada tugas dari Ibu dan Ayahku,_" jawab Ino.

"Oh, aku pikir ke luar angkasa. Hehe," candaku, "Bagaimana kalau aku menemuimu di sana? Bukannya kau belanja di Supermarket Inha di dekat rumahku?"

"_Oh iya ya! Supermarket Inha kan di dekat rumahmu! Hehe, aku lupa sih,_" Ino tertawa kecil, "_Yasudah, kutunggu di sini ya! Cepatlah jangan lama-lama!_"

Aku menutup telepon dan memasukkan HPku ke saku rok mini yang kupakai. Dengan sigap, aku mengambil jaket berwarna merah kesayanganku dan segera ke Supermarket Inha. _Aku harus pergi sebelum Ayah dan Ibu datang. Jika mereka tahu aku pergi, mereka pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Tck..._

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku <em>celingkukan<em> ke kanan ke kiri di depan Supermarket Inha. Ino yang dari tadi kutunggu sama sekali belum muncul. Bukannya dia bilang kalau dia belanja di Supermarket Inha? Lalu kenapa ia tidak kelihatan? Apa dia masih belanja di dalam Supermarket? Ah, Ino ini, masa' berbelanja saja lama sekali!

Karena kesal tidak bisa menemui Ino di luar, aku berjalan menuju pintu Supermarket dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Entah lagu apa yang kunyanyikan, tapi nyanyianku itu membuatku bisa sedikit lega. Aku tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar dan terus berjalan mendekati pintu Supermarket, sampai-sampai...

"AWAS!"

Aku mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang sepertinya ditujukan padaku. Karena sedikit takut dan bingung, aku berhenti bernyanyi dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Rupanya, di samping kananku ada pegawai toko yang membawa tumpukan kardus berjumlah 7. Kardus yang paling atas berguncang dan kini jatuh ke arahku. Aku membelalakkan mataku melihat kardus itu terus mendekat ke arahku. Aku menutup mataku karena ketakutan...

...

...

...

**BRAKK!**

Aku merasa tubuhku jatuh ke tanah dengan cukup keras. Kedua mataku yang tadi kututup, perlahan-lahan aku membukanya. _Wah, aku selamat! Eh, tunggu. Bagaimana aku bisa menghindar dari jatuhnya kardus itu? Jika aku bisa selamat, itu berarti ada seseorang yang menolongku. Tapi..._

Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika melihat seorang laki-laki sedang menindihi tubuhku. Rambutnya hitam gelap, dan irisnya berwarna _onyx_. Seseorang yang belum pernah dilihat olehku sebelumnya. Mungkin laki-laki ini yang menyelamatkan aku dari jatuhnya kardus itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa, Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Aku memutar mataku ke arah pintu Supermarket tanpa menggerakkan sedikitpun kepala, tangan, kaki, dan semua anggota tubuhku. Di depan pintu Supermarket, terlihat Ino sedang berdiri tegap sambil menunjukku dengan amarah menggebu. _Kenapa Ino terlihat marah sekali seperti itu?_

Karena bingung, aku kembali memutar mataku dan melihat laki-laki beriris _onyx_ yang tadi menyelamatkan aku. Aku memandanginya heran, dan akhirnya aku sadar. Aku merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan di bibirku yang berwarna merah muda sama seperti rambutku. Aku merasa aneh...

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya aku mendapat jawaban dan kesimpulan yang pasti dari semua yang telah terjadi barusan dan kenapa Ino marah seperti itu. _Aku... DICIUM OLEH LAKI-LAKI TAK DIKENAL! APA-APAAN INI!__ Walau ia tau aku dan dia berciuman, tapi kenapa dia tidak mau minggir!_

Karena sebal, aku menendang laki-laki yang menindihiku itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Empunya pun terjengkang ke belakang jauh sekali.

Kulihat laki-laki itu memegangi punggung dan ubun-ubunnya. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika kutendang tadi. _Salahnya sendiri berlaku kurang ajar padaku!_

Aku berdiri dan mengelap baju dan rokku yang kotor akibat jatuh tadi. Setelah bersih, aku mengelap bibirku menggunakan kedua tanganku. Dengan _death glare_, aku menatap laki-laki berengsek itu yang kini tengah berusaha untuk berdiri. Aku heran ketika melihat Ino membantu laki-laki itu.

"Hey kau, dasar _mesum_! Kenapa kau mencari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan, hah! Bersiap-siaplah karena aku akan menghabisimu!" umpatku keras.

"Dasar cewek egois! Aku ini berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari kardus yang jatuh itu! Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena kutolong! Ciuman yang tadi itu kan tidak sengaja! Anggap saja sebagai balas budimu untukku!" balas laki-laki itu dengan umpatan keras pula. Ia tak mau kalah dariku rupanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapnya sebagai balas budi? Itu tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kau ini, keterlaluan sekali! Jika kau tahu kalau menciumku, kenapa tidak melepaskan ciumanmu itu secepatnya? Bukannya kau bilang kalau itu tidak sengaja, hah!" umpatku lebih keras―sekeras batu.

"Apa katamu! Saat itu badanku sakit dan pegal setelah menolongmu! Apa salahnya jika aku berhenti sejenak supaya rasa sakit dan pegalku hilang!"

"STOP! JANGAN BERTENGKAR DI DEPAN SUPERMARKET! SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN SEKALI! JADI BAHAN TONTONAN, TAU! JIKA INGIN BERTENGKAR, CARI TEMPAT LAIN YANG SELAYAKNYA!" bentak Ino berusaha melerai aku dan laki-laki itu. Ia tahu jika aku mendekati laki-laki itu, maka aku akan menghajarnya. Makannya, Ino berusaha sekuat tenaga agar aku tidak bisa mendekati laki-laki itu―begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ino! Terlihat sekali bahwa kau membela laki-laki _mesum_ itu! Kau berpihak padanya, Ino?" kataku kesal setengah berteriak.

"Bukan begitu! Tentu saja aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun! Aku tidak akan pilih kasih pada siapapun! Tapi, mana mungkin aku mengkhianati sahabatku dan mengkhianati adik sepupu laki-lakiku sendiri," jawab Ino sembari mengelus dada. Ia mencoba sabar menghadapi aku.

"Adik sepupu laki-laki?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Eh, belum tahu ya? Ini adik sepupu laki-lakiku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai hari ini dia akan menginap di rumahku. Dan, Sasuke, ini sahabatku, namanya Haruno Sakura," jawab Ino tersenyum lebar secara bergantian ke arahku dan ke arah laki-laki berengsek yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN―Satu: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 fict abal ini =,=**

**A/N―Dua: Maaf jelek, soalnya saya amatiran =,=**

**A/N**―**Tiga: Kalo banyaj typo, maaf ya! Soalnya ngetiknya ngebut!**

**A/N―Empat _Well_**_, **to the point! Review please~ **_***puppy eyes mode ON***

**_Review please~_  
><strong>


End file.
